Anyone else, but you
by Sincerely-a-Girl
Summary: Bella why can't you just admit that we might actually have a chance at this. At being together" Edward asked. "Because I'm terrified, Edward." Bella yelled. "I'm terrified of losing you," she whispered. A love story. AH
1. First Day Back to School

_A/N: Don't just add as a favorite please review also. (:_

_Enjoy!_

Monday First Day of School:

Today was the day that I dreaded since the summer, the first day back to school. Normal teenagers-unlike myself of course- would have been excited to return to school to reunite with their friends but, I tried to put it off as much as possible. I even tried to stay up, thinking that the longer I stayed up the longer it would take for the next day to come but, the only outcome of that experiment was huge dark marks under my eyes. So here I am, looking in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable. I wore an oversized shirt that fell off one of my shoulders exposing my white tank underneath it, paired with dark wash skinnies and black ballet flats. Here goes nothing.

When I get to school I found myself squeezing through crowds of people, mostly the incoming freshmen. Looking down at my schedule I see that I have Biology first and. . . I'm already two minutes late. Great. What felt like forever, I finally approach my first class. I walk into the class and all eyes stare at me, including the teacher who was in the middle of his "be prepared to work" lecture. I scanned the class for an available seat but, the only seat left is next to the braniac Edward Cullen, up in the front of the classroom. As I make my way over to the seat next to him he doesn't look to pleased that I'm his partner for this class. Well the feeling is mutual, my friend.

"As I was saying, we're going to be doing a lot of lab work which will require you and your partner to both contribute to these assignments. If one person doesn't help out, it will effect the _both_ of you." Mr. Banner said. In the middle of his speech I started to doze off. I felt someone nudge my shoulder, waking me up from my sleep. I turned to my right to see Edward glaring at me. He opened his notebook and ripped a piece of paper out, scribbling furiously. He slides the piece of paper my way. I looked at the paper in front of me questionably but, reached over to grab the paper opening it. It read:

_Since it's obvious that your my partner for the rest of the year, I must say that I'm not failing this class because of you. I'm also not doing all of the work myself, so you need to get your act together and pay attention. This class is over in 2 minutes and you haven't copied a single word from the board._

I look up at the board and was surprised at how much notes were on the board. I couldn't copy all of this down in two minutes. It was the first day and first class of the day and I was already starting off on the wrong foot.

Edward sighed and slid his notebook to me. "You can borrow my notes but give it back during lunch" He said seriously. I nodded and started copying down the notes from his notebook.

Lunch:

I was pissed that Angela, my best friend since kindergarten, wasn't in the same lunch period as me. It was bad enough we didn't even have classes together. She had lunch fourth period, which is still in the morning so I didn't even know why that was even an option for a lunch period. After I got off the cafeteria line with a ham sandwich and water bottle on my tray, I walked outside the lunch room to the few tables that were located outdoors. I didn't see anyone that I would actually socialize with so, I sat down at the nearest empty table and started eating my lunch.

"Um. Can I sit here?" someone asked. I glanced up to see a girl around my age, with a short stylish bob starring at me with a tray in her hands. I just nod my head and she sits down across from me smiling widely.

"I'm Alice," she said politely.

"Bella," I stated lamely, I took a bite of my sandwich. I wasn't use to starting conversations. It felt weird, for me at least. I didn't know what to say so I just stayed quiet eating my lunch.

"I'm surprised it's so nice out today," Alice said, obviously trying to start a conversation with me.

"Yeah" I replied taking a sip of my water.

The whole lunch period we both sat silently smiling at each other occasionally when our eyes would meet. The bell rang and we both got up grabbing our lunch trays.

"Talk to you later, Bella," Alice smiled walking away.

I was making my way over to the trash can when I hear someone call my name. I turned around to find Edward in front of me.

"I told you to return my notebook at lunch," He said adjusting his backpack straps. Oh, I had forgot about that. I was trying to figure out a way to hold my tray and dig in my bag at the same time. "Here, let me help you with that," He grabs my tray and he walks over to the garbage to throw away my food. I took that opportunity to dig through my bag to get his navy blue notebook. "Here you go," I said, handing him his notebook. "Thanks" I added not wanting to seem ungrateful. His lips curved up slightly revealing a crooked smile. I don't know why but I blushed. Edward smiling like that made him look, I don't know. . . sexy? He raised his eyebrows at my reaction shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"I'll see you later" He said, back away slowly. I nodded my head mumbling a "yeah". I turned around quickly and started speed walking to my next class. I looked back in the direction where Edward was going to find him starring at me also. We both looked away quickly. What the hell is going on here?

Finally the first day of school was over. I walked outside to the sun shining in my face. The cool wind blowing my hair in different directions. It felt nice and I smiled to myself. I looked around the parking lot searching for my dingy red pick up truck, that piece of crap got my dad around when he was a teenager and he passed it down to me. I admit I love that car and it amazes me at how long this car survived. I dig into my bag and get my keys out. I let my eyes roam around the environment stopping on a certain bronze haired boy. When our eyes met he smiles that smile I was beginning to adore. I waved shyly before hurrying up to my red pick up truck and driving off .

**Reviews keep me going.**


	2. Got Dynamite?

**_A/N: Thank y ou guys for the wonderful feedback and alerts. You guys make my day._**

****

_I do not own anything but the plot._

* * *

Alice and I have became close over the next few weeks. She's really nice and a great listener. Even though she was hyper all the time. It felt good to have someone I could talk about, anything really. Unfortunately, Angela and I slowly drifted apart from each other. We had no classes together and she spent most of her free time with Ben, her new boyfriend. I hate to admit it but, I was sort of jealous at the fact that she had a boyfriend and I didn't. Angela had told me once that it was because I was too picky. Well, excuse me for not wanting to settle I didn't see the point of just dating anybody if you knew that in the long run it wouldn't last. Ever since my parents divorced I viewed relationships differently. My mom had told me that the reason she did marry my father right after high school was because she didn't know what else to do with her life. I promised myself that I would never marry someone because of my own insecurities. It would be because I loved him and he loved me. End of story.

At lunch Alice and I took our usual seat outside. The weather the past weeks were amazing. We were going to enjoy the last week of the sun before the weather became cold and rainy again. The wonders of living in Forks.

"Edward is starring at you," Alice whispered out of the blue.

"Really?" I asked shocked looking up from my history homework that was due next period. Edward and I had been kind of avoiding each other since that last incident at lunch. Okay. I was actually the one purposely avoiding him. I was confused and being around him will just complicate everything.

"Yes, really" Alice said, looking past my shoulders smirking.

"How?" I asked wanting to know how his posture and facial expression was. Anything to give me clues as to why he was staring at me. This causes Alice to laugh almost choking on her water.

"What do you mean how?" She asks. I just shrug. She looks over my shoulder again and scrunches her eyes. I'm guessing analyzing his body language.

"He has his elbow on the table, sandwich in his right hand looking over here with a dreamy look on his face" She concludes. I suck my teeth not believing a word that she has said.

"No, seriously!" Alice exclaims. "But who's that girl with the blond hair" Alice asks. I snap my head in the direction of Edward's table. Oh! It's Tanya with her awesome natural strawberry blond hair looking like a total prep, with her form fitting yellow polo and striped cardigan. Her Tiffany's heart charm necklace around her neck and her make-up done to perfection. She was laughing hysterically for no reason probably trying to get Edward's attention. She held onto his forearms as she laughed. What the hell. My eyes moves to Edward and his green eyes are starring back at me curiously. I glare at him and turn back around.

"That's Tanya. She's known Edward since they were babies. I'm guessing their parents are close" I say moving the food around on my plate. Tanya and Edward would make the perfect couple. She's very ambitious pretty and smart. She even takes the medical science course at the school while I on the other hand haven't even decided what I wanted to do with my life in the future.

"I think he likes you," Alice says popping a grape in her mouth. I grimaced.

"I don't think so," I say back quietly.

After school I promised Alice I would wait for her to finish up her Art project that was due next monday but ,she wanted to be done with it today, so I wandered the halls aimlessly not knowing exactly where I was going. I heard loud cheering coming from the gym, there must be a game going on. I walk over to the gym doors and peeked through the little window. I glance at the scoreboard to found out that our team was winning. 35 to 26. It was quarter four with only 5 minutes left. I backed away from the door because I saw some people walking towards it including Edward and his two friends Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh my God! Did you see that last shot? It was practically from the other end of the court" Emmett exclaimed his dimples showing.

"Yeah, that was awesome but you know it's never gonna happen again right?" Jasper said."That was just pure luck" he added causing Edward to laugh but agreed.

" Whatever man" Emmett said. "I'll be back.I'm going to the vending machine to get some snacks" Emmett said walking off. "Wait for me," Jasper yelled after him running to catch up.

Edward stayed behind toying with his expensive looking phone. He didn't notice my presence so I decided to be the brave one and talk to him first. Taking a deep breath I walk over to him nudging his shoulder with mine. He looked up, startled causing me to laugh out loud.

"Hey," I said, calming down just a little bit.

"You scared me," He said. "What are you doing here?" He puts his phone into his back pocket.

" Um if you haven't noticed I go to this school too you know" I say looking at him with my eye brows raised.

" Oh, yeah. I forgot" He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes at him.

I didn't know what to say to him but I knew that I wanted to talk to him. Part of me hoped that he would start the conversation but, he was looking at me as if I was going to say somethingbut I didn't.

"So. . ." He starts realizing that I wasn't going to speak "Did you start Mr. Banner's essay yet?" He asks. Leave it to him to talk about school work. Gosh, what is wrong with this guy.

" Nope, not yet. I have all weekend for that" I say leaning back against the wall.

"I guess but, you can always start early to get it out the way." He replies. I don't respond back. I really didn't want to talk about school right now.

"Uh, I think I should go. My friend is waiting for me" I say walking away from him making my way to the front doors of the school building.

"Bye," he called after me.

The past few days were really confusing. Edward was sending me mixed signals and I was getting sick of it. One minute he's flashing me his adorable smile every time we pass in the halls and the next he's completely ignoring me. As for today, it's one of those "flash your cute smile" days but I wasn't giving in so easily. So when I walked into Biology class I ignored him and pretended he wasn't even there which, was really hard considering he was wore a beanie today looking really cute. I still couldn't detect the way I felt about him. I didn't know if I had a crush on him or if I just found him attractive. I set my books on the table and took out my notebook copying down the notes on the board. Usually, I would acknowledge Edward with a simple "Hey" or "Hi" or even a " What's up" but no he got none of those. He cleared his throat a few times trying to get my attention but ,I didn't give in. I hear Edward sigh for like the billionth time this whole class. The out of nowhere and turns to face me.

" So, are you. . . mad at me or something" He asked nervously scratching the back of his neck. I looked at him innocently.

"No" I say. "Why, should I be?" I asked.

"Um, no but you didn't . . . say hi to me today" He said slowly looking down at his book. I fought hard with myself not to crack a smile or giggle because seeing him nervous because of me made my stomach do backflips for some odd reason but I wasn't complaining.

" Hi" I say looking back up at the board to copy the rest of the notes. Edward didn't say anything the rest of the class period.

* * *

_**So do you like? Love? Feedback would be great.**_

**Review. Review and REVIEW.!**


	3. Emotionally Pathetic

A/N: I should be doing my Chem homework but . . . I left my textbook in school -_-

Oh well. More time to upload.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and those who favorite this story.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was saturday night and Alice and I were currently spread out on her queen sized bed, flipping through the latest Seventeen magazines. My mom agreed that I could stay the night over with Alice and have a girls night.

"Oh! Look, I love the horoscope section. What's your sign?" Alice asks.

"Virgo," Bella replies, she sits up on her elbows to look at the magazine.

"It says, something has been on your mind for the past few weeks. Even though you've been keeping it a secret, you'll be ready to tell somebody you can trust" When Alice finished reading she looks up from the magazine with her eyebrow raised. "What have you been hiding, missy," Alice accuses. I feel my cheeks flush and I try to hide it but of course Alice notices.

"Spill right now," She demands.

"It's nothing really. I've just been having these . ." I hesitated. "Um. . . feelings for Edward."

Alice screams loudly jumping off her bed to stand up. " I knew it!" she exclaims.

"Well I don't know if I actually like him or if I just find him attractive" I say.

"What's the difference," Alice says. "You two would make a cute couple."

I sigh and lay back on Alice's bed looking up at her chandelier.

"Bella, what's wrong? You found the guy you like so, why not go after him" Alice asks sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I don't know if I actually want to like him. I mean I never had a boyfriend before so, I won't be any good at it" I say. I never kissed a guy before, I never held anyone's hand. Oh my God! My life is over. My heart started racing and my breathing increased.

"Relax, geez. You never prepare yourself for relationships you just go along with whatever it brings." Alice says.

"Okay," My breathing was beginning to slow down, back to nor mal.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squeals. "Bella, your birthday is in a week. We have so much planning to do."

"Alice," I whine. "I don't want to have a party"

"Bella your turning sixteen you must have a party," Alice says. I shake my head no.

"Why not, Bella?"

"Because I'm really shy. I hate when all the attention is on me" I say.

"Please, let me do this for you. _I'll_ plan everything and all _you_ have to do is show up" Alice says pouting.

"Fine" I say defeated.

"Yay!" Alice jumps up and down clapping her hands together. "You won't regret this"

"Whatever. Let's just go to sleep," I say getting on the left side of the bed.

The weekend went by too quickly for my liking. Alice was going crazy with this party planning. She even bought notebook to write everything down and I was surprised to see that she had filled a lot of pages. Her mom agreed that we could use the basement it was huge and when your down there it doesn't feel like your in a basement. They ceilings were really high and her parents put down hardwood floor. Alice tried to convince her parents to leave for the night but her mom refused. So, she promised that she would stay upstairs and won't come down unless she had to.

When I woke up monday morning I felt knots in my stomach. I got a good night sleep thanks to Edward for popping up in my dreams. But how could I face him when in my dream he was confessing his love for me and we kissed it all felt so real. I threw on my plain white v-neck and straight leg jeans. I bent down to slip on my black vans. When I got downstairs my mom was sitting at the island sipping on coffee.

"Good morning baby," She greeted. "Want some coffee?" Someone was in a good mood.

"No thanks." I declined. I went over to the fridge and got out the orange juice and got a cup from the cabinet pouring the juice in the cup.

"Your birthday is coming up," Mom said smirking. "Do you know what you want."

"No. I want it to be a surprise"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"If that what you want" My mom said getting up from her chair and poured her drink in the sink rinsing out the cup. I did the same and we both walked to the car to start our day.

I walked into the Biology room to find Edward's chair empty. I felt disappointed and slightly relieved but, I really wanted to see him. As other students continued to fill the room I catch a glimpse of bronze locks that only belonged to one person. I smiled but , it soon faltered when I watched him bend his head down and kiss someone on the cheek. The thought of Edward lips on someone else made my heart drop. I squinted my eyes to see this mystery person he kissed but all I saw was blond hair. Wait. Not just any type of blond. Strawberry blond. Tanya! I ran my fingers through my hair wanting to pull it out. I can't believe this was happening. When I finally admit to myself that I actually like someone, everything goes wrong. Edward walked into the room smiling widely when his eyes met mine but, I didn't smile back. His eyebrows furrowed as he sat down in his chair.

"Hey," He said.

"Sup" I said popping the "p".

The whole class period I actually paid attention to the lesson. I was surprised at how much I learned in one day. I think I should pay more attention more often. When the bell rang I was out of my seat and out the door before everyone else.

**If you really love this story you'd review.**


	4. You Do, You Don't

_A/N: Yay! More people are reading this story. _

_Don't worry people I have more of this story coming so I won't be stopping anytime soon(:_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Alice was busy handing out invitations to my party to practically the whole school and I was too pissed off to care that she handed some out to people I didn't know and who definitely didn't know me but agreed to come to my party anyway. People these days, I thought.

"Bella your party is going to be so awesome," Alice grinned, clutching her planning notebook to her chest. "I can't wait!"

"I saw Edward kiss Tanya on the cheek today in Bio," I stated bluntly, biting on my lower lip.

Alice gasped covering her mouth. "Are you serious?" She screeched. "That little whore bag is trying to steal your man"

"He's not my man," I clarified. "_He_ was the one who kissed her"

Alice pouted. She stood in front of me opening her arms. "It looks like you need a hug" she said.

"Actually, I'd prefer punching Tanya in the face but a hug will just have to do" I said, wrapping my arms around Alice's small frame.

"Don't worry Bella," Alice said, pulling back. "We'll find you a date for your party"

"A date!" I screamed. "No way"

"Yes way," Alice said walking away. "See you at lunch" She called over her shoulder.

I was sitting in Geometry bored out of my mind, looking up at the clock on the wall every five seconds. I couldn't take anymore of Mr. Robert's corny jokes about geometry. I didn't want to solve any math problems. I had problems of my own that needed solving. I raised my hand to ask if I could use the bathroom even though I didn't really need to go. He nodded his head and I got up and walked out the door sighing with relief. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror grimacing at what I saw. My hair was all over the place, sticking up in different directions. I grabbed the scrunchie off my wrist and pulled my hair into a messy bun turning from side to side in the mirror checking myself out. Finally, satisfied with my appearance and bored with being in the bathroom I walked out into the hallway where I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I turned around to see who else was in this deserted hallway besides me and I stopped in my tracks when I saw it was Edward. He was speed-walking to catch up with me. My brain was telling me to keep walking but my body refused. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans as Edward made his way over to me with his adorable half smile.

"So, I hear your having a party this weekend" He said, putting his hands in his sweater's front pockets.

"Uh, yeah," I said, pulling a loose strand of my hair behind my ears.

"And you decided not to invite me" He stated.

"I. . didn't think you'd want to come" I said, looking everywhere else but him.

"Why would you assume that?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

The bell rang signaling lunch but, Edward and I didn't move we just stared at each other until people started exiting the classrooms. I almost squealed with joy when he swiftly put his arm around my shoulder guiding me through the crowd. Edward leaned down so his lips were close to my ear and I shivered slightly. In that moment I forgot all about him kissing Tanya. It didn't matter to me anymore. This was the first time Edward and I had physical contact with each other and I was enjoying it a little too much.

"Well your wrong," He started. "I do want to come to your party" A large group of students were coming towards us and Edward tightened his grip leading me past them.

"You sure?" I asked, looking up at his profile. He was even cuter up close like this. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Of course," He said smirking down at me. His face was so close to mine that I could see gold flecks in his green eyes. I just wanted to grab his face and kiss him which was totally unbelievable considering I wouldn't even know what to do!

"I gotta go to my locker," He said, slowly moving his arm back to his side. "See you later" He bent down hesitantly and slowly kissed my cheek before walking off quickly. For the first time today I actually felt like I had a chance.

Unfortunately it was raining outside by the time lunch came around so Alice and I had to sit in the cafeteria today. It was weird because after paying for our lunches Jasper, Edward's friend waved us over. Alice beamed and stared walking to their table and I followed behind her timidly because Edward was at that table including Tanya.

"Hey Alice," Jasper said. "You guys should sit with us today" he said looking away from Alice to smile at me before returning his gaze back to Alice.

"Sure," Alice agreed snagging a seat next to him. I looked around the table for an empty chair and Edward nodded his head down at the chair next to him. I walked over to him catching the way Tanya was starring at me strangely as I sat down next to Edward.

"That's all you gonna eat," Edward questioned, glancing down at my tray that held a simple salad and water.

"Yup," I said taking a bite of the salad. "You got a problem with that?" I teased, surprising myself.

Edward chuckled. "No problem here"

I heard Tanya huff and I looked up at her. She was glaring at me and I glared right back at her. Stupid man stealing tramp!

"Edward, my dad is taking me to Columbia this weekend to visit the college campus and meet the professors" Tanya said, angling her chair so she was facing Edward.

"You're so lucky," Edward said to Tanya. "That's my dream school"

Tanya laughed and put her hand on Edward's arm flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes at her. She was such a witch! "I know! That's why I asked my dad if you could come with us and he said you could" she said, looking over at me smugly.

"Really! That's amazing," Edward said excitedly. "Count me in"

I felt my heart drop for the second time. That meant that Edward would miss my party. I pushed my salad forward, my appetite long gone. Throughout the whole lunch period I felt neglected. Alice was flirting with Jasper while Edward spent all his time focusing on Tanya. He talked to her the whole period not glancing at me once since she brought up Columbia. I looked over at Alice and she had a smile on her face twirling her hair around her finger laughing at something Jasper had said to her. At least someone was enjoying themselves. I could feel someone starring at me. I look up to see who it was to find Tanya smirking mischievously.

Tanya 1. Bella 0.

* * *

**Aw shucks! Stupid man-stealing Tanya! **

**Review? pretty please with an Edward on top!**


	5. Love's Not a Competition

**It been too long, loves . I'm sorry about that. School has a way of taking over people's life. Forgive me?**

**Sorry it's short, btw.**

* * *

"I can't take this anymore Alice," I said, pacing back in forth in front of my bed. After school , Alice came over to discuss party details but I had too much on my mind to talk about that. "One minute he's all nice to me, flirting with me and now he's acting like a . . . typical boy" I growled. Alice opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it.

"Do you know he had the nerve to kiss me on the cheek today," I said. "I mean I should've been disgusted since he _did_ kiss Tanya in that same day!" But I wasn't. I was blinded by that stupid boyish half smile of his.

"Bella, I th-," Alice started, but I cut her off.

"It's Edward's fault for me acting like this," I whine. "He's driving me crazy. I think he's bipolar. Yup, definitely bipolar." I concluded. Alice put her hand over my mouth before I could vent some more.

"Bella your talking way too much," Alice said, removing her hand from my mouth. "Just chill, he's probably at home relaxing right now while your over here pacing back and forth acting like a psycho"

I sighed annoyed with myself for getting worked up over some boy.

"Your right," I said. "My party is in 2 days and I don't want to be stressed out because of him."

"Exactly," Alice said, grabbing the planning notebook out her purse.

"I need a date though," I said.

"Oh! I know the perfect person for you," Alice said shoving the notebook in my hands then pulling out her blackberry. "His name is Liam. He is so cute." I never heard of him before.

"What grade is he in?"

"He's a junior. Only one year ahead of us. Just like Jasper" Alice said, smiling so wide it looked almost painful.

"Okay, text him to see if he wants to be my date," I said shrugging as if it was nothing but it was a big deal to me. I wasn't use to interacting with boys. He'll probably think I'm weird or something and run away long before the party even starts.

In school the next day I avoided Edward as much as possible. It's kind of weird to think that I knew Edward since way back and we just now starting to talk each other. While taking a shower that morning I realized that I really don't need a boy in my life to make me happy. If Edward wanted to ditch me and go to that stupid school with that stupid hob knocker, then so be it. After I gave myself that pep talk, I was much more happier. When I walked in the Biology room I marched straight to my seat without a greeting or glance at Edward. When Mr. Banner gave us a few worksheets to do for the rest of the class. I took out my pen and started working on my assignment immediately. Getting over boys was easier than I thought. I may not get the guy, but my grades will surely improve. I smiled to myself at that thought. If I paid more attention in class maybe I'll get to go to my dream school, NYU.

"Bella, I'm sorry I won't make it to your party this weekend," Edward whispered. Okay seriously did he have to bring that up when I was clearly trying to get over it. Boys.

"It's no big deal," I whispered back, eyes still focused on the worksheet in front of me. "Really"

"It is to me, I really wanted to go but . . . this is a good opportunity, You understand right?"

"I said no big deal right?" I snapped. Translation: Shut the crap up right now, Cullen.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Of course I'm mad, doofus.

"I don't know," He shrugs. There's a awkward silence. Instead of torturing me some with his other plans with that girl who isn't worthy enough for me to name.

When the bell rang Edward gathered his things quietly and for a minute I thought he was going to just leave with saying anything. But it's cool right? I'm trying to get over boys. Before I could come up with other reasons why Edward would leave without saying anything he said " See you later" then forced a smile and walked out the door.

On my way to my locker to switch books I ran into Alice.

"Bella, Liam said yes!" Alice squealed. She dug in her bag and grabbed a piece of paper. "Here. This is his number. He told me to give it to you" She winked. I took the paper from her hands stuffing it in my jean pockets. I was still thinking about Edward even though I told myself I would forget about him, but he was making it extremely hard.

During French class we had to go up in front of the class and do dialogues with each other. Not in the mood to embarrass myself I asked to go to the nurse, faking cramps. After Mrs. Jacobs signed my pass. I was about to leave when Mike whispered my name.

"Bella, can you throw this out for me?" Mike asked, holding out a folded piece of paper.

"Sure," I said, grabbing the paper from him. When I approached the door about to throw out the paper I felt something stick to my hand. Gross. What the heck is this? I flipped the paper over and it revealed a number on it and underneath the number was Mike's name. Curious as to what the sticky stuff was I snatched the napkin off my hand to find blue gum attached to my hand. I looked over at Mike in disgust and he smiled widely. "I put gum on the back so you wouldn't loose my number this time" He said. How dumb could he be? Mike alway liked me since freshmen year ever since I went through puberty and grew boobs and my body filled out. He was like that one guy in your life who likes you but you know you will never ever, ever feel the same way about. I knew I was picky but c'mon anybody but him, please and thank you! Does that make me shallow? I think it does. No wonder I have nobody in my life, I thought to myself.

Aggravated with my life at the moment, I threw the note and gum out storming out the classroom. I went to the bathrrom because the thought of Mike's salvia on my hand made me want to puke. After washing my hands I look in the mirror, I actually look quite pretty today. I woke up late this morning and decided to leave my natural curls instead of straightening my hair like I usually do because I didn't have enough time. It made me look more natural not superficial. I smiled at my reflection. Mind as well make the use of going to the bathroom, so I went into the stall and heard the bathroom door open. Footsteps filled the silence in the room. I caught a glimpse of their shoes, it was cute pink ballet flats with ruffles at the tip of the shoe. I resisted the urge to yell from the stall asking the girl where she got her shoes from. I froze when I heard the voice of one of the girls.

"Jess, I can't believe this weekend I'll be spending one on one time with Edward" I heard Tanya say.

" Oh my gosh! You're so lucky. He's freaking hot! " Jessica squealed. I heard both of them jumping up and down screaming like idiots.

"I know! I think I'm going to make my move" I hear Tanya say.

"Make your move? What do you mean by that" There was a pause and I held my breath because I really wanted to scream! I didn't want her to make a move. She was gorgeous and knew it and I knew that if she made a move her and Edward would be a couple without a doubt.

"I want him to be my first kiss," She said. I had to cover my mouth before my gasp escaped my lips. "I'm determined to make that happen" Tanya never kissed a boy before! Ha! She's not as experienced as I thought. I mentally slapped my forehead. I could have recorded that with my phone!

"You've never been kissed," Jessica gasps.

"I know it's pathetic but I always saved my lips for one person only. Edward of course" I hear Tanya say. "Promise me you won't tell anyone"

"I promise, T." Jessica says and I faintly hear their footsteps leave the bathroom.

During lunch it became obvious that Alice and I were officially siting with the Cullens from now on. I sat next to Edward as usual with the lunch's special on my tray instead of my signature salad and water. He smiled as I sat down and Tanya the witch glared like always. I managed to sit through the whole lunch period without clawing at Tanya. She was annoying, the whole period talking in her clearly fake high-pitched voice. I think she thinks it;s cute but she sounds like a dying animal begging for help. She laughed every time Edward said something. I mean c'mon he must be blind to not notice the way she's throwing herself at him. Every time he would try to talk to me she would bring up some of the things they'll be doing in New York this weekend. Freaking Bimbo.

"Bella?" Alice asked from across the table.

"Yeah?"

"Liam is right over there standing next to the door " Alice squealed pointing in the direction behind me.

"Who's Liam!" Edward and Jasper asked union. I ignored them and turned my head and see a cute boy with dark hair that was slightly curly. His skin was tan and it appeared as if he was glowing. He was wearing a casual flannel and his jeans were somewhat ripped. He was hot! I felt my mouth hang open as I took in his appearance.

"Wow" I breathed and as if he can feel my gaze he looked up and smiled and waved slightly. I blushed and waved back.

"Who's Liam?" Jasper repeated.

"He's Bella date to her party" Alice answered ogling at Liam just like I was doing.

We we both still looking at him and he lifted his hand and motioned with his index finger for me to come over. I stood up abruptly almost knocking over my chair. I was about to turn away when Edward grabbed my elbow stopping me.

"What?" I snapped and Edward face fell and he let go of me.

"Nothing" He said and I didn't wait any longer and practically skipped across the cafe to Liam.

"Hey," I said pushing my hair back away from my face. Liam smiled.

" Hey. I just wanted to properly introduce myself" He smiled flashing his white teeth. Up close I could see his eyes clearly they were a light hazel color. "I'm Liam"

"I'm Bella" I said holding my hand out for him to shake but instead he took ahold of my hand and pressed his lips to my hand and I blushed wildly. "Nice to meet you Bella"

"Likewise" I say.

" So. . . I hear your in need of a date your party"

I blush. "Yeah. I hope you don't think I'm pathetic and if you do then blame it on Alice"

He chuckles lightly. "Blame it on Alice" He repeats. "I don't think your pathetic actually the total opposite"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and really beautiful too" He grins.

Oh he's so good. Like clockwork, she blushes deeply.

"Um. Thanks, your. . . uh kinda beautiful too" This causes him to throw his head back and laugh loudly. The bell rings and he wraps his arm around Bella shoulders. "Oh, I think we should be thanking Alice" He whispers in her ear, which causes her to shiver uncontrollably. He rubs her arms trying to warm her up. "She set me up with the girl of my dreams"

* * *

**So new boy comes into life. I wonder how Edward will take it. Next Chapter is Bella's Birthday and Party! What ever shall happen? Review to find out. **

**Oh and sorry for my childish mistakes :( I need to work on that.**

**Review for a faster update!**


	6. You've Changed

**Hello! It's me. It's been forever. Please don't hate me! *crosses fingers***

**

* * *

**

"Bella! Wake up!" I groan mumbling incoherently, pulling the covers over my head wanting more time to sleep. Suddenly I feel a gush of cold air on my bare legs. I sit up abruptly, hair falling into my eyes, glaring daggers and the person responsible for my lack of sleep.

"Alice! What the freak! " I screech. She stares at me for a few moments before she squeals flinging herself onto my bed. She hugs me tightly singing 'Happy Birthday' over and over squishing me with her tiny body.

"Alright! Alright! I can't breathe" I choke out.

"Oh! Sorry." She detangles herself from me straighten out her clothes. "Okay. Time to get up. We have a lot of work to do."

"A lot of work? I'm not following you." I push the covers off my body standing up, flipping my hair out of my face. Alice just smirks evilly holding up her finger. She walks out my door leaving me confused. What is she doing? What time is it? My alarm clock didn't even come on and I usually wake up at 7. I walk to my nightstand grabbing my phone to check the time. It's freaking 5:30 am. Why the hell am I up! Just then Alice walks in with luggage following her on wheels.

"Are you going somewhere, Alice?"

"No. This my friend is all the things I'll need to get you ready with" She explains bending down to open the bag. "I have all my products in here. Facials, make-up, hair products, waxes, anything you name. I've got it"

"Waxes? For what?" I ask my eyes following her movements.

"Everything!" She exclaims. "So go shower! Chop! Chop! We don't have a lot of time"

"It's 5, Alice! And school starts at 9! We have plenty of time" I say walking over to my closet to get my robe and underwear. How did she even get in here?

I take a long hot shower to ease the tension in my shoulders. After I'm done I put on my robe then bend over to wrap a towel in my hair. Alice knocks on the door.

"What?" I say with a mouth full of toothpaste. Instead of answering she walks in with her stupid luggage.

"Sit down" She instructs and I comply putting the toilet seat down then take a seat. I close my eyes as she puts a cool mask on my face.

"Okay! Let this sit a while then we'll wash it off. " She says. I sit in my vanity chair and wait for Alice to gather whatever the heck she needs.

We both walk out of my bathroom and into my room. I sit on the edge of my bed while she opens my closet picking trough my clothes.

"Okay. I don't want to go over board because tomorrow is your party and I want people to be surprised." She picks out about 5 outfits settling each of them on my bed. "I really like this fitted red dress. It's sexy." She says to herself. I look over the outfit not really caring what the heck I wore. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Which outfit do you like best?" Alice asks me.

"I don't know. They all look pretty to me" I cover my mouth stifling a yawn. Alice rolls her eyes and picks the floral dress with a leather bomber jacket.

After she washes that minty stuff off my face she starts to apply my make up. Eyeshadow. Eyeliner. Mascara. Blush. A little bit of gloss. Done. She then starts working on my hair. Curling it and spraying as she goes along. I start drifting off a little as she curls my hair. It's taking a long time. I didn't know I had that much hair. I hear my phone beep and reach for it across the vanity. I have 5 new messages.

Happy Birthday Beautiful! You're finally 16!

- Mike.

Ew. How did he get my number? Delete.

I skim through the messages from Liam, Angela, Jessica and lastly Edward. I didn't even know he had my number.

HBD

-Edward.

Wow. He didn't even have the decency to actually write out the whole Happy Birthday. What kind of person is he? Geez. This just ruined my day. I sigh heavily.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks.

"Nothing . . . It's nothing" I respond because it's nothing. He's . . . nothing.

Alice leaves at 7. She has to get ready too and I still don't know how she got in my house because I could hear my mom snoring from my room. When it's almost time to leave for school I go downstairs and my mom turns around when she hears me coming she almost pissed her pants. She has to bend over the counter to catch her breath. Okay. Seriously I didn't look that bad before . . . right?

"Oh my gosh, baby. You look beautiful" She exclaims running up to my side. I blush as she kisses my cheek and says "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks mom"

"Anyway, here's one of your presents from me" She says, going in the the hallway closet and getting out a a small box. I take the box from her cautiously before tearing the paper off. It revealed a Canon PowerShot in orange.

"Oh my God! Thanks you so much, mom" I said hugging her tightly. "I love it! "

"Your welcome, sweetie. I also go you a printer so you can upload the photos to your camera and print them out. Phil said he'll come over and hook it up for you after school." She said smiling. Phil was our next door neighbor and I think he has a thing for mom _and_ I think she knew it and took full advantage of it.

"Wow. Thanks." I say holding the cute orange camera in my hand.

"Your other present doesn't come until after you get home from school today. But take your camera to school and take pictures of your friends and stuff. I'm sure your dad would love to see how your doing. You can make him a scrapbook or something" She suggests. I nod my head agreeing.

"Speaking of your dad. His present is right here" Mom holds out a tiny blue box out to me. Tiffany's? Oh my god! I open the box and inside shines a silver necklace with a key hanging down. I remember telling my dad after I read that book, Lock and Key by Sarah Dessen, that I wanted a lock necklace. I pull the necklace out of the box carefully and stare at it.

"It's beautiful" I say.

"Let me help you put it on." Mom suggests. I pull give her the necklace and turn around lifting my hair up so my can see my neck.

"There you go, baby" She says. "It is beautiful. Just like my daughter" I smile at my mom. I pull my phone out of my bag and dial my dad's number.

"Happy Birthday" he answers and I want to cry. I miss him so much. I never though it would be this hard.

My parents divorced when I was 8 and Dad moved to Arizona to take over grandpa's bookshop since he passed. I visit him every summer but 2 months isn't enough time for me and I know mom would be devastated if I suggested to move in with dad. Even just for one year.

"Thanks dad, I just opened your gift and I love it" I say sniffing and wiping my eyes. "I love you"

"Ah, I love you too baby girl" He says softly. "I'm glad you like it. You know I'm proud of you right?" I nod my head even though he can't see me.

"Yes Dad." I say. I glance at the clock and It's almost time to leave. "Dad, I have to go but I'll call you back later on tonight"

"Okay, Love you" He says and then he's gone.

Alice and I are walking side by side in the hallway on our way to our lockers. People keep starring at me weirdly. Especially the boys. I don't know why but Alice thinks it's has to do with my outfit. It makes the boys what to take me away and do naughty things to me. Her words not mine. Everyone is wishing me a happy birthday but I don't feel happy. I keep grabbing on to my new necklace giving it a gently tug when I find myself missing my dad.

"Okay I was gonna hold on to your gift until tomorrow but I can't wait any longer." Alice stops and starts digging through her bag. "It's imported from Italy." She hands me a small box and I rip open the wrapping paper gasping when it reveals my present. It was a chunky bracelet with the carving of my name imprinted on it.

"Alice! I love it" I say hugging her. "Thank you"

"You're welcome." She hugs back. " We have matching ones now. It can symbolize that we're going to be best friends . . . forever. No matter what. Agree?" She hold up her bracelet that's on her wrist similar to my own.

"Agreed" I smile linking my arm through hers. "Let's take a picture" I dig out my orange camera out of my bag, and both Alice and I smile easily as I press the button to snap the shot.

Throughout the day people have come up to me wishing me a happy birthday, even people who i've never talked to in my life. Tomorrow is my "big" birthday bash but for some odd reason I wasn't really looking forward to it. And it wasn't just because Edward wasn't going to be there it was just that I wasn't use to these type of things. By that I mean the attention be on me. When Biology came around I made my way to the classrom with my head down. When I walked into the class my eyes immediately searched for Edward's. I sighed with relief when I didn't see his lean form in the seat next to mine. As I sat down a couple of boys I regonzied from class came up to me to wish me a happy birthday. I blushed and thanked them in which they replied that they couldn't wait for my party. I smiled and flipped some of my hair away from my face. Well, at least someone was looking forward to the party. When they walked in the direction of their seats it was then that I noticed Edward siting next to me with a scowl on his face.

"Hey" I say. He doesn't respond, he just lifts his hand limply and wave a little. Something was definitely off. Not knowing what to do I just look down at my open notebook and busy myself by doodling. When the bell rings ending class he's out of his seat and storms out of the door before everyone else. I feel confused as I gather my books. When I get outside the classroom door I'm surprised to see Liam out waiting for me with a dozen pink tulips. I blush as he grins widely at me before grabbing me by my waist and hugging me to his chest tightly.

"You smell good" I say dumbly. He simply laughs and says I smell good too.

"Happy Birthday!" He pushes the tulips towards me. "These are for you"

"Thank you!" I blush. " You didn't have to, you know. Being my date to the party is enough for me"

"Oh. Nonsense. I wanted to, birthday girl" He wraps his arm around my shoulder a gesture all to familiar to me. He guides me to my locker and on the way there we pass Edward. As our eyes lock he glares at me and turns around abruptly slamming his locker shut, stalking off. Liam turns to me. "What's his problem" He asks.

"I have no idea," I say sincerely.

Liam walks me to my locker so I can put my books away and when it's time for us to separate he bends down, and kisses me on the cheek whispering in my ear that he'll see me later. I don't know what it is about him but everytime i'm around him, it's like i'm suddenly loose controll and he takes over my mind. Like some sort of spell. Shaking my head slightly. I delibeately walk slowly to the cafeteria because I don't know whether or not I should sit with Edward and his crew or go somewhere else. But once I get to the cafeteria I see the usual's sitting at the table except Edward. Sighing with relief I get on the line and get the lunch special; pizza and make my way over to the table.

"Happy Birthday" They all say in unsion, even Tanya to my surprise.

"Thanks guys" I say taking a seat next to Alice. She babbles on and on about tomorrow and I look around wondering where Edward is. It's already been 20 minutes into lunch. I tap Emmett on his shoulder.

"Where's Edward" I ask. He shrugs his shoulder.

"I don't know but he's been pissy all morning. Wait. I think he said something about the library" He says then looks down at my half eaten pizza.

"You gonna finish that?" I push the pizza towards him.

"No. I'm full. You can have it. I was just about to leave." I get up and pick up my things saying bye to everyone.

When I leave the cafeteria I make my way toward the library. If Edward was at the library it was pretty clear to me that he was avoiding me. Once I find him, I was determined to demand to know what his problem was. If I can recall correctly, I didn't do anything to him that would make him this mad at me. I open the library door and immediately spot him over at a table in the back, sitting alone. I take a couple of deep breaths and being to approach him. As if sensing my presence he looks up and makes eye contact. The way he's looking at me makes me stop where I am. His eyes is full of hate. I give myself a little pep talk before continuing my way over to him. I slam my fist on the table for a dramtic effect. "What the hell is your problem, Edward?" I demand. He simply rolls his eyes at me , getting up out of his seat and began collecting his things shoving them harshly into his bag, completely ignoring me.

"Edward" I say but he ignores me once again and turns around to walk away. "Edward!" I repeat grabbing ahold of his upper arm. He stops for a second before roughly shrugging my hand off his arm. I feel a wave of rejection cross over me as well as hurt.

"Why are you acting like this?" He spins around to face me. "Why am _I _acting like . . " He trails off shaking his head gently. "You're the one who's acting different"

"What!" I screech in disbelief. "I'm acting the same, Edward"

"No! You're not. You've put make up on. You're wearing clothes a few sizes too small! You're flirting with like every guy in school. You think your hot stuff just because you're having some stupid big party" He sneers. I'm stunned silent. I shake my head not wanting to believe what I'm hearing.

"I am not flirting with every guy in school! I _don't_ think i'm all that because of my party. I didn't even want to have a party in the first place. You know what. . " I trail off as my voice breaks. "I don't have to explain myself to you. _You're_ the one changing. You're freaking judging me right now for all the wrong reasons. I honestly can't believe you're doing this."

"Yeah, well I honestly can't believe you're turing into a . . " He looks away for a moment.

"Turning into what, Edward." I demand. "Just spit it out"

"Turning into a slut" He spits out.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. The one guy that I admit liking and deciding to pursue thinks of me as a slut. Great. Just great. By now the tears are falling down my cheeks. I cannot believe that Edward would say something so hurtful to me. I quickly wipe my eyes and walk up to Edward and slap him across the face. _Hard_. So hard that my whole left hand is numb. I turn around and run out of the library. Happy Birthday to me, right?

* * *

And SCENE! So Edward has turned into a DOUCHE-WARD. Next update most likely tomorrow around this time.


	7. Not Anybody Else, Only You

**A/N: First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and favorite and added me on alert and favorite author. I am completely blown away by the feedback and I hope you'll continue to do so.**

**Love you all, honestly.**

* * *

I go straight to the nurse's office claiming that I have horrible cramps. She didn't think twice when she told me to lay down offering me a heating pad, which I accepted to play the part. I wrapped my arms around myself on the small little cot in the back of the nurses office, and cried freely. It was pretty obvious that Edward didn't like me anymore. I kept on trying to figure out if he actually liked me or not and the answer is painfully clear. My last few periods came and went, and I stayed in the nurses office all the way until the last period bell rang, signaling it was the end of the school day. I waited an extra five minutes so that I wouldn't risk running into to Edward or anybody really. I quickly walked out of the school doors and stopped when I noticed Edward and Alice having a heated dissciousn. Risking not being seen, I wait a little longer in hopes of their discussion coming to an end. Edward threw his hands up in frustration and walked away from Alice. Alice just shook her head and walked in the opposite direction. It was then that I realized that Alice and I came together. I quickly ran after her grabbing her arm to stop her from going any further.

"Bella! I thought you left school early" She puts her hands on my cheeks. "Edward had said you went to the nurse's office" My stomach clenched and out of nowhere my eyes began to water. Alice's eye widen as she looked me over. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

I shake my head. "No. Not really" I choke out.

"Oh. Bella" Alice sighs cradling my head in the crook of her neck. "C'mon let's go" She tugs on my hand and I follow Alice towards her car.

As we drive towards my house I can sense that Alice wants to know what happened but I wasn't ready to talk about it. Not yet. Maybe never.

"Do.. you want to talk about it?"

"No" I say firmly. Alice gets it and doesn't bring it up again.

She pulls up in front of my house and gets out as I do. I open the door and is hit with the smell that instantly brings my spirits up. I follow the scent and it leads me to my mother , who's in the kitchen hovering over the stove.

"Mom?" She turns around and smiles widely.

"Oh! Bella I was just finishing up dinner. Your favorite. Chicken Parmesaun." Not knowing what to say, I just walk over to my mom and squeeze her tightly. She gently pats my head and kisses the side of my head. She looks behind me and notices Alice standing by the doorway. "Alice would you like to stay over for dinner?"

Alice smiles brightly before eagerly agreeing. Mom's cell phone rings and she excuses herself to answer it.

"Bella? Are you mad at me?" Alice asks softly.

"No. I'm not mad at you, Alice." I say softly. "I just had a rough day."

"I'm not trying to pry or anything . . " She trails off and I smirk at her because she totally is. But she's my best friend and I need someone to share all secrets with.

I sigh heavily pulling out the chair to the kitchen table and taking a seat. I motion with my hand for Alice to sit and she does.

"Well. Today started off fine until Bio came around" I started. "Edward was acting really weird. He kept giving me these looks. . I confronted him during lunch and he. . basically called me a slut" I finish looking down at the old rusted kitchen table. Alice eyes bugged out of her head as she covers her mouth.

"And then . . well I-I kind of slapped him" I say. "Like really hard because my hand is still hurting"

"Oh my God! That's why he had a huge hand print on the side of his face the last time I saw him" She says.

"Yeah. So . . why were you and Edward arguing after school?" I ask.

"Um. Yeah. He basically told me -" The door bell rang and suddenly my mom reappeared, ushering me out of my chair and to the front door.

"Why don't you get that sweetheart?" Mom insisted.

"Okay. . ." I say unsure. I walk to the door and slowly open it scared of what might be behind it. I open it and look to see who it was. It was Phil.

"Surprise!" He yells. I look at him and blink rapidly. Um. So yeah. What was so special about Phil being here. No offense to Phil of course.

"Um. . ."

"Well aren't you gonna invite me in?" He asks. I nod moving out of the way so he could come in. That's when I noticed he was carrying a rather big box. Oh! It must've been the printer my mom said he was gonna set up for me.

"Oh. Thank you so much Phil" I say referring to him setting up my printer.

"You saw your new printer I set up, huh?" He says smiling widely. Huh?

"Set up? Isn't that box you just set down my new printer" I ask, completely confused.

"Oh no, honey. Phil came by earlier today to set up your printer" My mom says quickly.

"But. . . you said he'd come at . . " I start. "Wait. You stayed home today?"

My mom nods before clapping her hands together. "Um. Shall we see what's in the box?" She smoothes down her skirt and walks over to kneel beside the box.

"Okay." I agree eyeing my mom then Phil who was currently looking at his shoes. Interesting.

I kneel beside my mom and Alice follows. My mom waits for me to open it so I open the flap and out comes a cute little puppy bulldog. He waddled out and started sniffing the ground then came over to me, licking my hand.

"Aw he's so adoreable" Alice exclaims holding her arms out so the pup would come to her next. He licked my hand once more before waddling toward Alice. She quickly scoops him up in her arms and rocks him from side to side.

"What are you gonna name him?" She asked.

"Um. . I don't know" I say trying to think of a good name for this cute little fellow. "Well it's a boy right?" I look up at Phil and he nods his head.

"What about Dee-oh-gee. Get it. It's like the pronunciation of the word dog. D-O-G." Alice suggest. Mom, Phil and I laugh hysterically. Only Alice would come up with that.

"How about not. What about . . .Benji?" I suggest. I like that name. Benji. "Come here Benji" I test holding out my arms. He squirms out of Alice's hand and jumps on me, licking the side of my face. Gross but oddly adorable.

"I like that name and apparently so does he?" Mom says. I smile up at her and mouth a "thank you". I get up holding Benji and walk over to Phil to give him a hug. "Thanks, Phil"

He hugs me back then ruffles my hair. "No problem, squirt."

"Okay. Everybody it's time to eat" Mom calls. Me and Alice rush to the kitchen with Benji trying to keep up with our speed.

We ate dinner together laughing at Phil's insane stories about his childhood. It was around 8 when Alice had to leave. She hugs me goodbye and bend down to scratch Benji's head as a farewell. I put Benji in the kitchen blocking the entreeway so he wouldn't be able to get out and walked Alice to her car. It was pretty dark out but the street lights made it bearable. I waved at Alice once more time before making my way up the porch steps. When I hit the last step I stop breathing. Edward is sitting on my porch swing, rocking back and forth gently. I continued to stare at him unable to move or say anything. He pats the seat next to him and waits for me to do so. Without any control over my body, I began to walk towards him sinking down on the swing placing myself as far away from him as possible. We sit there staring straight ahead for awhile not speaking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly.

"I came here to see you" He sighs running his fingers through his hair. "I came here to apologize and explain myself"

"Well it's a little late for that. You made it pretty clear how you felt about me" I say starting to get up but Edward's hand touches my arm and pulls me into his side. He fully faces me looking directly into my eyes.

"Bella, I'm really sorry for being an ass to you earlier. I was just really jealous of all the attention you were getting . . from guys"

"Jealous? I don't get it." I say scratching the back of my head.

"I was jealous of all those guys talking to you. Looking at you. I-I wanted that to be me. Only me. Not anyone else." My eyes widen when I realize what he's saying but I wanted to actually hear those words. He abruptly gets up and walk over to my balcony rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm freaking you out aren't I?" He says softly plunging his hands into his pockets avoiding eye contact. I slowly get up and walk over until i'm standing directly in front of him. I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder. At first he tenses but then he loosens up and looks up into my eyes.

"You're not freaking me out" I say slowly slidly my fingers up his neck and into his hair feeling the soft locks benath my hand. He takes my hand away from his hair and brings it up to his mouth placing gentle kisses on the palm of my hand. I shiver slightly. Our eyes connect and we slowly began to lean in toward one another. When our lips are inches apart I say "I don't want it to be anyone else, but you" He smiles and moves forward capturing my lips with his. His mouth is warm and soft and it gives me butterflies in my stomach. I wrap my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me as he lets his hands slide down to my waist. I tell him through my kisses that I want him and not anyone else. Only him it will ever be. He puts his forehead against mine breathing as hard as I am. I try and catch my breath because all I want to do is kiss him over and over again. I pull away from him and grab his hand.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask shyly. He brings one of his hands up and caress my cheek. I smile into his hand turning my head to the side to kiss his palm. " I would love to but I have to get home . . . and pack"

And just like that the spell was broken. I pull away from him folding my arms across my chest. "Oh. Right. You're leaving"

"Don't say it like that" He sighs. "I really wanna stay here but - " I hold up my hand to stop him. I run my fingers through my hair.

"No. I get it. It's . . . Okay" I sigh. "I should probably get inside. My mom is probably worried."

"Oh. . um yeah. I should probably leave " He says staring at me for long time before shaking his head and walking toward the steps. I watch him go two steps down before abruptly turning around and climbing back up the steps until he is right back in front of me.

"Hi" He says.

I laugh softly. "Hi"

He pulls me toward him and kisses me deeply. "Goodnight" He says.

"Goodnight" I sigh leaning on my my door.

* * *

And so they FINALLY kiss. So I set up my phone so that whenever I get an alert regarding my story I'll receive it via e-mail. You have no idea how many time my phone buzzed today. I loved every minute of it. *smooch*


End file.
